tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Animator
| }} Animator is a member of the Coalition of Corruption who has the ability to animate inanimate objects. He has an ongoing friendship with Aquarius, and harbors a deep hatred of his half-brother, Dreamscape. History Jasper Cole was never a very happy child. He was born to parents who divorced when he was a year-and-a-half old, and grew up with his mother, who never got over his father. His powers manifested at the age of seven, and this new development made him even more distant, as he was aware that he was different from everyone else. In school, he was shy and quiet, which resulted in his attracting bullies. He took as much ridicule as he could before he snapped, silently getting his revenge through his powers. It was at this stage where he began to pursue villainy, commiting minor offenses and using his power to cover his trail. He worked at a bank until he was twenty-three, at which point he pulled off an inside bank robbery in which the money literally walked out the door. He then went into hiding, officially taking up the mantle of solo villainy. Curiousity soon got to him, and by age twenty-six he looked up his father. He traveled to England where, in a confrontation with his father, he found out that he had a step-brother, Darius Cole, a.k.a. Dreamscape. Knowing that not only had his father deserted him and his mother, but completely replaced them caused an instant hatred of Dreamscape. He was so mad that on return to the states, he commited a series of violent murders that caught the attention of the Coalition of Corruption. He was soon recruited by Apparition. Three years later, he, in turn, recruited Aquarius into the Coalition. Aquarius' somewhat bossy attitude complemented Animator's subtle authority, and the Hydrokinetic soon became Animator's first and only friend. To Save the World! When the Coalition gained intelligence that there was a young girl in Japan with a promising power, they tasked Animator, who was in the area searching for Loadstone, to retrieve her. He was thwarted in the attempt by Loadstone, Sluice, and Silver. After nearly being killed by Silver, he gave Loadstone a message from Aquarius and departed. When the League of Salvation arrived to stop Dr. Danger from destroying the world, Animator accompanied Aquarius in an attempt to stop Dr. Danger and eliminate the heroes. They ended up helping the heroes defeat the good doctor, and escaped. Animator later teamed up with Plastech to steal one half of the Eye of Ra from a museum in New York. He once again ran into Loadstone, this time with Mechanic, and the four battled until Apparition teleported them out. Animator and Plastech then joined up with a number of other supervillains in the Lost City in Egypt. There, they battled an overwhelming number of heroes before being teleported away. Animator recently helped create a new Coalition base in Siberia, and came to back up Midnight to defend the base. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality Abilities and Skills Powers, skills, and equipment. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:The TSTW Chronicler